


Psych 101

by FuryBeam136



Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [11]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Whumptober day 11 (I’m trying so hard to catch up but I keep falling behind again)Prompt:Defiance| Struggling | Crying
Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951480
Kudos: 11





	Psych 101

Death is an old friend to Zagreus by now. Both literally and figuratively, he notes with a bit of that bitter humour he clings to during his seemingly pointless struggles to get to the surface. Thanatos is one of the few friends that stays at Zagreus’ side, and the fact that he is death incarnate does not escape him.

He’s able to beat Meg, now, at least. It’s a struggle, and he comes out bloody and bruised, but he beats her, and he drinks from the healing waters of the fountain in the chamber bridging Tartarus and Asphodel, and he feels almost like he can make it through the searing heat this time.

He’s sweating profusely, from exertion and from the heat. But he presses on. Aegis flies true from his hands, slices through his enemies with ease. It thirsts for their blood.

He’s holding it up to block a wave of energy flying in his direction, only to have a bloodless strike his exposed back. He’s pushed into the wave and he thinks for the briefest of moments, that this might be the end.

He screams, refuses, raises from the ground and gasps as energy rushes him in a wave. His blood surges from the earth into open wounds and they close. He defies death, even as he wishes death were here.

He wonders if Thanatos would be proud, or angry.


End file.
